The Crazy Adventures of Skylar the Hedgehog
by IzzyTheAssassin
Summary: In the world of Sonic boom many crazy, funny, yet weird things happened this is my take on those aspect will appear her plus so much more also SQUID PEOPLE!
1. Body Swap

It was a normal day in hedgehog village, Skylar was done doing her morning run when suddenly Tails came running in with great news.

"Skylar come quick, I have something amazing to show you!" Tails said

"What is it?" Skylar asked curiously.

"It's my newest invention come, I'll show you!"

Tails started running off in the direction of his house and Skylar colonelcy follows.

Skylar and Tails arrive at Tails's workshop right Skylar notices the huge machine taking up most of the space.

"Skylar I would like to announce my new body swapping device."

"Cool, but why did you build this?"

"Well this is gonna sound crazy, but Sonic bet me that I couldn't build a body swapping device and that if I could and it worked he would do whatever I say for a whole week."

"And if it fails?"

"Ummmm lets just say it may involve you and a certain place you don't like."

Skylar take a moment to think about what Tails said then it clicks in her mind.

"You have to take me to the doctors huh?" Skylar asks bluntly.

"Yep."

"Well now at least I can plan my getaway when that happens."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me test it." Tails explained.

"Like how?"

"Like...maybe you and I could change bodies just for a few seconds then change back."

"Hmmm I don't know last time two people changed bodies you guys thought Eggman was Sonic and almost got killed." (A/N: If you know that episode comment it)

"Don't worry! You'll only change bodies with me and besides you may be able to get back at Amy after what she did to you the other day."

"Sonic looking like an idiot and getting back at Amy? Sign me up baby."

"Alright let's get started." Tails says in excitement.

Tails walks into one part of the machine and Skylar walks into another. Tails then presses a button and a flash of light and smoke appear. Once the smoke clears up they both step out of the machine.

"Did it work?" Skylar asks.

"SKYLAR!" Tails yells.

"What?"

"You're in my body!"

Skylar looks down and notices that she is cover in yellow fur and is wearing Tails's gear, she then looks in the mirror and instead of seeing herself she sees Tails.

"Holy crap! I'm in your body!" Skylar yells shock.

Just then a idea pops into Skylar's mind.

"Wait does that mean?"

Skylar then starts spinning Tails's tails and starts to hover off the ground.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm loving this."

"Please be careful don't hurt my body." Tails said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry I've seen you do it loads of time look, I'll carefully make a graceful landing."

Skylar tries to carefully land back on the ground but intend of making a graceful landing on her feet she lands right on her stomach.

"Skylar." Tails says starting to sound annoyed.

"Relax I'm fine."

Just then something else pops into Skylar's mind.

"Hey, if I can do the things you can do that means you may have my speed or even my beast master powers."

"I don't know if I can use them."

"Oh come on Tails give it a try...or are you too chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

Skylar starts to cluck like a chicken which gets Tails mad. Suddenly Tails's (Or Skylar's) eyes start to turn red and a fire ball comes out of his hand.

"Whoa" Skylar says, pretty impressed.

Tails looks at his hand with a mix of both shock and fear Skylar then looks at him with a grin on her face.

"I knew it! You do have my powers." She said while smiling.

"Okay now that we know it works let's change back." Tails says in a worried tone.

"Oh no way fox boy I'm getting back at a certain hedgehog first."

"No way you are not going out in MY body!"

"Relax Tails I'll only be gone for a few minutes and besides, Amy need to be taught a lesson."

Tails was about to say something else but before he could Skylar runs out of the lab in the direction of Amy's.

"Skylar wait."

Tails tries to run after her but when he tries to super speed ends up running into a tree.

 **(With Skylar)**

Skylar arrives at Amy's house where she is busy getting ready to go out on a girls day out with Sticks.

"Oh, hey Tails what do need?" Amy asked.

"I ummmm just want to say hi." Skylar said, trying to sound like Tails.

"Well...okay., do you need anything before you leave?"

"Ummm can I use your bathroom before I go?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, she knew Tails had a bathroom at his house but just assumed that his was broken.

"It's in the back last door on the left."

"Cool thanks."

Skylar makes her way to the bathroom, once there she goes in shuts and locks the door. Skylar then opens the window and climbs out and thanks to Tails's two tails carefully hovers down this time landing on her feet. she then goes near the door and calls out for Amy.

"Hey Amy can you help me out real quick?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah just give me a second." Amy answers from a distance.

Skylar let out a little chuckle, then ran back to the bathroom window meanwhile Amy walks outside, expecting to see Skylar, but is greeted with no one in sight. She goes back inside as she makes her way back to the living room Skylar (Tails) walks out from supposedly going to the bathroom.

"Hey Amy, you okay? Look a little spaced out." Skylar asks, still trying to sound like Tails.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just thought I heard Skylar yelling for help."

"Hmm weird, maybe you're just stressed." Skylar suggests.

"Yeah maybe, I have been working more than usual."

Just then, an idea pops into Skylar's mind and she slowly makes her way to the bathroom, but Amy catches her.

"Umm Tails, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I ahhh, forgot something in the bathroom." Skylar answers still doing her best to sound like Tails.

Amy, now extremely suspicious, allowed Skylar to go back to the bathroom she then turns on the bathtub, letting it run for sometime. Amy, who is still in the other room, hears the bathtub running. Then decides to investigate, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom and opens the door but finds no one. Amy then makes her way in the bathroom and walks over to the bathtub which is nearly full. Amy turns off the faucet and nearly leaves the bathroom, but suddenly is pushed into the bathtub.

"HAHAHAH! I got you so good man." Skylar says.

"Ugh Tails what the heck!" Amy yells, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not Tails you dummy, it's me Skylar." Skylar reveals.

"Wait….WHAT!"

Amy is taken back 'is this real or is this just a sick joke? She thought.

"Well if you're Skylar, what is Sonic's middle name?" Amy asks.

"That's easy it's Leonardo." Skylar answers.

Amy was shocked, realizing it really was her because there were only two people who knew Sonic's middle name, Amy herself and Skylar.

"B...but how?!" Amy asked in pure confusion.

"Simple, Tails invented a body swapping device and me and him switched bodies." Skylar answered.

"Wait...so what I'm hearing is that you and Tails swapped bodies, and you decided that the best way to use your time in Tails's body was to prank me?!" Amy asked clearly starting to get mad.

"Well, when you put it that way,pretty much."

"And you did that because?"

"Because….you and Carson tricked me into taking a bath last week."

Amy was about to say something, but paused and took a moment to process what Skylar just said.

"Wait….so you decided to prank me because Carson and I made you take a bath?!" Amy asked, clearly mad at this point.

"Ahhh….yeah?"

Amy takes a deep breath in frustration. She then looks at Skylar with a death stare.

"Skylar, I swear when you and Tails switch back I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ahhh…..noted."

Skylar races out of Amy's house, laughing with a mixture of joy with a hint of fear then makes her way to the beach to go mess with Knuckles.

 **(With Tails)**

Meanwhile with Tails, he's trying to make his way to Sonic's house to tell him about the body switching, mostly to warn him about Skylar, mostly to shove it in his face.

"Sonic I need your help." Tails says out of breath.

"Whoa, what's the matter Skylar?" Sonic asks.

"No Sonic, I'm not Skylar, it's me Tails!"

"Oh real funny Skylar, I'm not falling for it." Sonic says not amused.

"Sonic, I'm not trying to prank you, it's really me."

"Well, if you're really Tails, then tell me something only Tails and I know."

Tails thinks for a moment, trying to find something that will convince Sonic of who he is finally a light bulb pops into his head.

"Ah ha I got it, before your 13th birthday party you and I had a talk because, you were sad that it would be the first birthday without Skylar." Tails answers.

All of a sudden Sonic went wide eyed he looked at Tails for a moment then spoke.

"Holy crap Tails, it's really you!" Sonic says in pure shock.

"Finally, took ya long enough."

"Wait….but...HOW!"

"Ummm...it's a long story, but basically I built a machine, me and Skylar swapped bodies and she ran off and I can't find her."

"Wait, so you swap bodies with my sister….AND LOST HER!"

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds like I made a terrible mistake."

Sonic says nothing, only giving Tails a annoyed look with a hint of anger.

"Yeah.. I see what you mean." Tails simply puts it.

"So, how are we going to find Skylar?" Sonic asks.

Tails was about to give him answers, but suddenly he hears a scream coming from the beach.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"It sounded like Knuckles." Tails answers.

"Come on."

Tails and Sonic run in the direction of Knuckles unprepared for what is to come.

 **(At the beach)**

Sonic and Tails arrive at the beach and the first thing they see is Knuckles up a tree.

"Hey Knux you okay?" Sonic asks.

"NO!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ummm why?"

"B..b..because the beach is haunted!" Knuckles answers, almost about to cry.

"Ummm Knuckles, the beach is not haunted." Tails says.

"What do you know Skylar!"

"Knuckles, I'm not…..nevermind."

"So where is this 'ghost'?" Sonic asks, playing along.

"OVER THERE!" Knuckles answers, pointing behind Sonic.

"BOO!"

Sonic jumps, not out of fear but mostly out of shock she then turns around and sees Skylar cover in a sheet.

"Skylar, what are you doing?" Sonic asked

"What?, I'm just having a bit a fun."

"Yeah well fun is over you and Tails need to switch back."

"Oh come on I still need to prank Sticks."

"Skylar." Tails says in a annoyed tone.

"Alright, you can have your body back besides, I miss being fast."

"Thank you! Now come on, let's head back to my workshop."

"But what about the ghost?" Knuckles asks still scared.

"Knuckles there's no ghost it was just Skylar under a sheet." Sonic says.

"A….are you sure?"

"Yes Knuckles I'm sure."

"O….o...okay."

Knuckles makes his way down the tree once he does he takes a deep breath and clams down.

"Alright now that we're both here let's change back."

"Agree."

Sonic, Skylar, and Tails all start to make their way to Tails's lab, when suddenly there's an explosion the distance and Sonic's communicator goes off

"Let me guess…..Eggman's attacking?" Sonic asks.

"Actually for once…..no."

"Then who?"

"Ahhh you may want to see for yourself." Amy answers.

"Also don't bring Skylar."

"Wait how come?"

"JUST…..please don't you'll see why when you get here."

"Okay? Tails, Knuckles and I will be there."

Sonic hangs up and looks at Skylar.

"Skylar you're going to have to stay behind." Sonic tells her.

"What how come?!"

"I don't know Amy told me!"

Skylar lets out a little growl and looks down at the ground in defect

"Alright...I'll meet you guys at Tails's workshop."

"Thank you., come on guys let's see what we have to deal with".

Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles run off as Skylar makes her way to Tail's workshop but something doesn't feel right with Skylar so despite what Sonic said she runs in the direction of the village as fast as she can without her super speed to help her.

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails arrive at the village and bump into Amy and Sticks.

"What the heck Sonic I thought Amy said not to bring Skylar." Sticks says.

"It's a long story Sticks, but this is not Skylar it's just Tails on Skylar's body."

"Wait…..WHAT?!"

"Well, well my old friend, we meet again at last."

"Wait what the?"

Sonic turns around and is face to face with an old friend of his…..Shay! A demonic grins covers his face as he gives both Sonic AND Sticks.

"Oh great it's you." Sonic says, not happy about the situation.

"Didn't you fall off the cliff at Dragon's peak?" Sticks asks.

"Yes I did, but luckily for me I still had enough power from the ghost drive to survive the fall." Shay explans.

"Though not without any repercussions."

Shay reveals a scar going across his left eye he then looks at Sticks with a look of rage.

"And it's all because of you."

"I did nothing to you all I did was get some common sense." Sticks says.

"ENOUGH! I'm done talking, I'm ready for revenge."

Shay runs to attack Sticks, but Sonic super speeds just in the nick of time and pushes him into a building. Shay, who wasn't affected in the slightest, runs to Sonic and attacks him causing them both to slam into a nearby tree, Amy then joins the fight and hits Shay with her hammer, sending him flying into some tables at meh burger. Shay's eyes now red with fire, let's out a battle cry and heads back into the action.

"You two will pay for making me look like a fool!"

Shay runs at Sonic and they both exchange punches and kicks at one another until finally Sonic uses his spin dash and knocks Shay off him. Meanwhile, with Tails he's still trying to figure out how to use Skylar's powers.

"Come on where's the fire?" Tails asks starting to panic.

"Come on Skylar, use your fire dash." Sticks says.

"Sticks I'm not Skylar it's me Tails."

"Wait….you're not?"

"No I'm not."

"Look, before you ask how I'll explain later just buy me some time until I figure out how to do Skylar's fire dash."

"Okay?...but wait I know how to get you to do it."

"Really?! how?"

"Well, sometimes Skylar uses her powers when she gets mad."

"Oh yeah, I remember it happened this morning."

"What are you two talking about?" Amy asks slightly annoyed.

"Tails is trying to figure out how to use Skylar's powers." Sticks answers.

"I just need to get mad." Tails tells her.

Sonic is thrown into a wall near Tails and the others and Shay walks over to the others standing about five feet away.

"Huh too easy."

Finally that's when Shay notices Tails.

"Well, well Skylar the hedgehog nice to see you again after so long."

"Shay, I'm not Skylar."

"Heh, I don't care if you're really Skylar or just someone else either way it's going to be fun beating you to the dirt."

Shay runs full speed at Tails, but luckily Tails is able to speed away just before Shay got close to him. Shay spends almost half an hour trying to get Tails Finally he climbs up and tree and jump Tails from above he then grabs him by the hoodie and their eyes meet.

"You must of been telling the truth you're really not Skylar." Shay starts,

"How come you believe me?" Tails asks,

"Because you didn't even try and fight me, you just kept running like a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Tails says.

"Then prove it right now, or would you like me to beat the living crap out of you."

"NO! I'll show you what I can do."

Tails, with a mixture of trying really hard and plane dumb luck, is able to do a simple spin dash and knocks Shay into a tree with a shocked happy face, Tails is proud of himself and readys himself for another attack. Shay gets up from the ground and runs at Tails, who is able to get out of the way just in time and they fight back and forth, until Shay kicks Tails and sends him flying into a tree.

"Not bad fox boy." Shay says.

"So now what?" Tails asks, ready for whatever Shay might do.

"Not much really, I can't kill you, I want to have a chance to fight Skylar for real but that may not stop me from having a little fun."

Tails gulps in fear and Shay is about to have his fun with Tails, but then, something metal hits him in the back of the head causing him to black out and when Shay falls to the ground Skylar is the one behind him holding Tails's wrench

"Skylar?" Tails asks relieved and shocked.

"Yep the one and only."

"Man one of the only times I'm glad you didn't listen to Sonic."

"See, this is why I always come when you guys don't want me to. You never know when a phyco is trying to beat the crap out of you."

"Well, say that to Sonic."

"Huh?"

Skylar turns around and sees Sonic and Amy right behind her and they do NOT look happy.

"H...hey Sonic ummmmmmm how's it going?"

"What happened to staying at Tails's workshop?!"

"What?! I saved Tails and my body."

"Maybe so, but there was a reason why I told Sonic NOT to bring you."

"So? I was just trying to help."

Sonic takes a deep breath and sighs, he then looks at Skylar and smiles.

"Alright, I'll give you that, you did help Tails and possibly saved the village so...good job."

"Thank you."

"Ummm Skylar now that everything's fine, can we switch back now?" Tails asks

"Yeah we can change back besides, I miss my speed and my powers."

Skylar and Tails walk to the workshop with Sonic following closely behind, suddenly Tails slows downs a bit and walks next to Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"Ahhh you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just soaking in the moment."

"What moment."

"The moment where you lost and I won our little bet."

"Oh yeah…..that." Sonic says sad and a little scared

"Don't worry Sonic even tho I won I'll help you take Skylar to the doctors next week."

"Huh thanks bud."

"No problem dude."

After a few minutes they all arrive at Tails's workshop and Tails and Skylar step into the machine. After a few seconds smoke appears and and the doors to the machine open Skylar and Tails walk out and both look at each other.

"Did it work?" Skylar asks

"Yeah it work we're back to normal!" Tails says exicted

"We are?!"

Skylar runs out of the workshop and dose laps around Tails's house and workshop finally, she comes back with a big smile on her face.

"Woo hoo I'm back baby!" Skylar says pumped and full of energy.

"Well at least that mess is over." Amy says

"Tell me about it but we still have another problem." Knuckles adds

"What problem kunx?" Skylar asks

"There's still a ghost at the beach."

"Knuckles there's no…...nevermind."

Skylar starts to leave the workshop but Sonic stops her by running in front of her.

"Yello how can I help you?" Skylar asks

"You can help me by getting a bite to eat with me after the whole body swap thing and Shay attacking I could use one."

"Consider it done my friend."

Skylar and Sonic walk off in the direction of meh burger then they start running most likely starting a race the others just laugh it off and make there way to there own homes ending this eventful morning.

 **A/N: And there you have it the first EVER chapter of the crazy adventures of Skylar the hedgehog and btw I will be releasing a audio version on youtube so check that out when it comes out. Anyways I gotta go and do work so I'll see you all around. Later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	2. The check up

It was a beautiful morning for the people of hedgehog village the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and two hedgehogs were running in the jungle. Tho this time not because they were racing but because one hedgehog was chasing the other and why you may be asking. Well the answer is simple, Sonic was trying to get his sister Skylar to the doctors.

"You'll never get me alive!" Skylar yells while running

"Oh come on Skylar, quit being a baby about it." Sonic says annoyed

"NEVER!, I rather be thrown into a river and drown than got to the doctors."

"Okay, now you're just being over dramatic."

Sonic is force to chance Skylar for **TWENTY MINUTES** before finally Tails and Amy help by setting up a net trapping Skylar in it.

"NOOO, get me out of here!" Skylar yells

"Sorry Skylar, it's for your own good." Amy says

"Yeah, you have to go weather you like it or not." Tails adds

"Whatever, just let me out of the net."

"Sorry no can do, not until we get you to the doctors."

"Ughhhhhhhhh."

Sonic grabs the net and starts to drag it with Tails and Amy helping.

 **(At the doctor's office)**

Sonic, Skylar, Tails, and Amy all arrive at the doctor's office which isn't that crowed with only two other people in the waiting room Sonic walks up to the front desk still dragging the net that Skylar is in.

"Hello." Sonic says trying at act normal

"Oh hello there, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks

"I have a 2:30 for a Skylar the hedgehog."

"Oh god not her again ummmm I mean please take a seat the doctor will be with you in five minutes."

"Ummm thank you?"

Sonic walks over to a chair and sits down finally releasing Skylar from the net who sits in the chair next to him.

"This is stupid." Skylar mumbles

"Well, you just have to deal with it." Sonic responds

"Whatever."

Tails then walks over to Sonic to quickly say something.

"Hey Sonic me and Amy gotta go., will you be okay handling the rest?" Tails asks

"Yeah I think I'll be fine thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"And thanks Amy." Sonic says

"No problem Sonic."

Tails and Amy leave while, Sonic and Skylar wait for the doctor but three minutes later the door opens and Knuckles walks into the doctor's office.

"Knuckles what are you doing here?" Sonic asks confused

"There's a weight lifting competition at the other side of the island but I need the okay from doctor. Mia before I can go." Knuckles explains

"Oh, good luck with that."

Knuckles makes his way to the front desk then, Sonic brings his attention back onto Skylar who is trying to sneak away.

"Nice try Skywalker but that's not gonna work."

"Dang it and I thought I told you not to call me that." Skylar responds annoyed

"Hey I couldn't help myself." Sonic says in between laughs

Sonic laughs for a few moments then looks at Skylar who is still bitter about the situation

"What you're still mad at me?"

"Well I would be in a better mood if I wasn't at the worst place on the planet."

"Oh Come on we'll be in and out before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Skylar the hedgehog." A nurse calls out

"Well, looks like that's my cue."

"Good luck in there I be out here if you need me."

"Gee thanks." Skylar says sarcastically

Skylar gets up from her chair and walks to the nurse who then leads Skylar into a room. She then sits on a examination table.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

Skylar remains seated while looking down at the floor a few minutes later the door opens and the doctor comes into the room but the doctor is not who Skylar expects them to be.

"Alright let's get this done and over with." The doctor says

Skylar looks up at the doctor and it was no other then Eggman who was wearing a doctor's coat and holding a clipboard.

"EGGMAN?!" Skylar yells

Skylar jumps to her feet and gets into a attack pose ready to fight.

"Oh relax you I'm not here to attack."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Simple, Doctor Mia is taking the day off and I'm her replacement."

"Wait…..replacement?"

"Yes you pink gopher now let's just get this done and over with."

"Whatever you say and by the way I'm not a gopher."

Eggman mumbles something under his breath but then sighs he then puts the clipboard on the desk and begins the physical.

 **(With Sonic)**

Meanwhile Sonic is still in the waiting room reading one of the magazines when Knuckles comes back out to the waiting room walking towards.

"So how'd it go for you?" Sonic asks board out of his mind

"Went great, now I have a competition to get to."

"Good luck."

Knuckles leaves and Sonic goes back to the magazine he was reading but then he hears screaming coming from the other room he then jumps out of his chair and runs into the room and sees Skylar up on the top self with Eggman trying to get her down.

"Eggman!"

"Oh great not you!"

"What are you doing here!?"

I'm Doctor Mia's replacement that's why." Eggman answers annoyed

"Wait you are?"

"Yes."

"You know what I give up I can never have one doctors apartment without either Skylar trying to kill someone or…..this." Sonic says annoyed

"Soooooo…...I can go home?"

"NO!"

Sonic takes a deep breath and sights he then looks back at Skylar and Eggman and comes up with a conclusion.

"Alright here's the deal you get down from the self and YOU don't try anything weird."

"Aww man."

"Relax hedgehog I won't try anything."

"Good."

Skylar reluctantly gets down and sits on the table Eggman then picks a a clipboard and gets out a pen.

"Alright let's just make this quick I'm not in the mood to get burned."

Finally after much delay and struggle the actual check up can begin.

 **(A while later)**

Half was through the check up everything is going somewhat smoothly until Skylar least favorite part comes along…..the shots.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Skylar please just get down so we can go home."

"Not until the nurse gets that…..THING away from me

"It's literally the smallest needle in the world, just come down so we both can go home."

"Nah I'll just live up here for the rest of my life."

"SKYLAR FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS AND ALL THINGS GOOD GET DOWN!" Sonic begs

"Alright, alright I'm coming down." Skylar says in defect

Skylar once again climbs down from the self and sits back on the table and rolls up one of her sleeves the nurse then starts cleaning a part of her arm and grabs the needle.

"Alright just close your eyes and don't look." The nurse says

Skylar closes her eyes and turns her head then the nurse puts in the needle in her arm then just like that it was over and Skylar sighs in relief.

"See was it really that bad?" Sonic jokingly asks

"Eh it was okay."

"Alright enough of….whatever the heck is going on just take your lollipop and go."

"Whatever Egghead."

Eggman growls in frustration and Skylar lets out a little chuckle she then grabs a lollipop and makes her way out the door then Sonic grabs a lollipop for himself and follows Skylar closely behind relief that this horrid doctors appointment is finally over.

 **(A few hours later)**

Later that day, Sonic and Skylar were hanging out at Sonic's house talking and having a good time joking about what happened earlier.

"Come on you have to admit, you acted like a baby during the appointment."

"Fine, I guess I made of overreacted a little bit."

"A little?, You scissor kicked the nurse when she brought out the needle then climbed onto the top self and hissed like a cat."

"Okay, okay I overreacted!, you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

Just then Skylar starts to feel queasy and Sonic notices

"Hey Sky you alright?"

"Yeah I just….don't feel good."

Skylar then starts to feel lightheaded and tries to get up but unfortunately falls over but is caught by Sonic he looks at Skylar's eyes and sees them roll back Sonic starts to panic and calls Tails after doing so he runs to his workshop as fast as he can and Tails is there outside waiting for him.

"What happen?" Tails asks worried

"I don't know she just started not feeling well and then she just blacked out."

Tails quickly looks at Skylar who is going pale he then looks back at Sonic with a worried look.

"We need to take her to doctor Mia."

Sonic races back to the doctor's office with Tails closely behind and a million thoughts running though his mind.

 **(At the office** )

Sonic and Tails arrive at the doctor's office and immediately notice that something's wrong there are people in the waiting room looking sick and even people on stretchers passed out finally Sonic finds Doctor Mia.

"Doctor Mia what's going on?" Sonic asks

"I have no clue, all I know is that anyone who had Eggman as there doctor became sick within 12 to 24 hours."

"Doctor Mia, here are the lab results from one of the patients." A nurse says

"Thank you."

Doctor Mia looks at the results for a few seconds and notices something wrong.

"This doesn't look right." she thinks out loud

"What is it?"

"There seems to be a unknown substance in the patient's body whatever it is may be causing the illness."

"Can I see?" Tails asks

"Go a head."

Doctor Mia hands Tails the lab papers and he looks at them right away he notices something's wrong.

"I think I may know what it is.

"What is it?" Doctor Mia asks

"Zimis, it's a no-deadly poison that makes whoever consumes it really sick."

"hmmmm,Never heard of it."

"Well, It's not a commonly used poison."

"But is there an antidote? Sonic asks

"Bad news no, good news the effects only last for a few day so anyone what was affected by the Zimis will be fine."

"Well that's a relief."

"Maybe so but we still have a problem."

"What is it Doctor Mia?" Tails asks

"We still don't know how all these people were exposed to the Zimis in the first place."

"I think I may be able to answer your question."

Everyone turns around and are greeted by Eggman standing behind them

"What did you do Eggman?" Sonic asks angry

"Simple, I put a little Zimis in the vaccinations and made everyone sick."

"And you did that because?"

"Well, I was only supposed to do it to Skylar but then I accidentally got Zimis is all of the other vaccinations so…..this happened."

"Well either way you're gonna pay for what you did."

"Ha I would like to see that."

Just then a bunch of robots appier outside ready to attack Sonic looks out the window then looks at Eggman ready to fight.

"You wanna play that game huh?, well it's on."

Sonic places Skylar on a stretcher and was about to run out the door but the Eggman stops him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eggman threatens

"How come?"

"Because Alto I accidentally got zimis in all the other vaccinations I do know for a fact that Skylar's has something a little extra in hers."

"And that would be?"

"Tiny microscopic robotic viruses if I press this button on my controller the viruses will activate slowly eating at her immune system until."

"Until her immune system fails killing her!" Tails says in a panic

"Hey I was about to say that."

"That's dark Eggman, even for you."

"Yeah well Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do to win."

A million things go through Sonic's mind trying to figure out how to A) get rid of the robots outside without leaving and B) how to stop Eggman and save Skylar finally a light bulb pops in Sonic head and he whispers something in Tails's ear.

"Distract Eggman I'm gonna call Amy."

"Wait how?"

"I don't know just …...think of something."

Tails thinks for a moment finally he thinks of something and hopes it works.

"Hey Eggman I must say this plan of yours is brilliant."

"Why thank you at least someone here can apparate my genius plan."

"And I must ask you how did you come up with it?, I mean using Sonic's own sister as a way to stop him from ruining your scheme….I would've never thought of that."

"Well if you must know it all started with me in my lair trying to come up with a plan to stop Sonic once and for all then…."

As Eggman was being Distracted by Tails Sonic uses this opportunity to sneak away into a bathroom to call Amy.

"Amy I need your help."

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"Eggman has everyone including me, Tails, and Skylar trapped at the doctor's office."

"What do you need my help with?"

"Eggman's robots are surrounding the building I would destroy them myself but If I leave Eggman will kill Skylar."

"Kill her?!, How?"

"He put some robot virus in her shot and if I leave he'll activate the virus and it'll kill her."

"Okay so…..what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get over here and destroy all the robots without Eggman knowing then sneak in and help me and Tails with getting his controller so he can't active the virus ."

"Okay, I'll be there just give me a few."

"Alright Tails and I will distract him for as long as we can."

Sonic hangs up then makes his way back into the waiting room were Eggman was still explaining to Tails how he came up with the plan in the first place but luckily for Sonic he was done explaining it to him.

"And that's how this brilliant plan came to be."

"So cool." Tails says trying to sound interested

Tails then looks at Sonic and whispers a question in his ear.

"Did you call Amy?"

"Yeah she said she'll be here."

"So what do we do until she gets here?"

"We wait and distract Eggman for as long as we can."

 **(With Amy)**

After Amy received the call from Sonic she quickly made her way to the doctor's office once there, she quickly looked around the building from afar which as expected was heavily guarded she grabs her hammer and begins smashing the robots quickly and quietly until finally the robot are all destroyed and she quietly makes her way to the nearest window and peeks in luckily for her Eggman is nowhere to be seen at the moment and she taps on the window getting Sonic's and Tails's attention. They both walk up to the window and Amy gives them a thumbs up and they both do the same in return Amy then runs to the door and walks in and walks over to Sonic.

"Did you get them all?" Sonic asks

"Yep they're all gone now all we have to do is stop Eggman."

"Great I'll tell Doctor Mia

Just then Sonic, Amy and Tails all hear a door open meaning Eggman is returning.

"Quick it's Egghead Amy you hide come out on my signal."

Amy nods and quickly hides under a table Eggman then walks back into the room after just getting a snack.

"You know eating while in the middle of hold half the village captive doesn't really make you look professional." Tails points out

"Hey I didn't have breakfast this morning, you try being in the middle of a evil scheme without eating."

"Well Egghead altho I'll admit you had a decent plan you kind of forgot one thing."

"And that would be?"

"You forgot to take away our communicators, AMY NOW."

Amy jumps out from under the table and goes in front of Eggman with her hammer close to his chest but unfortunately Eggman puts his finger on a button causing Amy to freeze

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want to be responsible for Skylar's end."

Amy starts to enturnaly freaks out but sees Sonic slowly creeping behind Eggman and sights in relief she then looks back at Eggman and smirks.

"All right Eggman you win." Amy says pretending to give up

"Good, now drop the hammer."

Amy drops her hammer and puts her hands in the air while out of the conner of her eye watches Sonic waiting for the right time to strike.

"Honestly I don't know what your plan was but it sure wasn't exactly oh what the word?, Good!"

"I know I don't know what I was thinking." Amy sarcastically says

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you probably should hope for the best."

"Wait what the?!"

Sonic then jumps onto Eggman back and was able to get his controller and throws it to Tails who the process to open up it's wiring to shut down the microbots in Skylar.

"So if I unconnect these wires then reroute the power I should….. AH HA I did it!, Sonic the Microbots are deactivated." Tails yells

"Thanks buddy!, now to finish the job."

Sonic spin attacks Eggman causing him to be flown out the front door and slam straight into a tree growing in pain he calls for his Eggpod and hops in but not before yelling at Sonic and the others.

"I'll get you back you pests you just wait."

Eggman then flies away with Sonic, Tails, and Amy celebrate by high fiving one another in joy.

"Man that was actually kind of hard." Tails confess to the Sonic and Amy

"Yeah I Wish Knuckles was there to even the playing field."

"I was here." Knuckles groans in pain

"Knuckles?!, What are you doing here?"

"Well after I won the weightlifting competition I started to not feel well then next thing I know people are talking about Zimis."

"Yeah Eggman poisoned haft the village. Amy says

"And it looks like you may of gotten poisoned as well." Tails adds

"POISONED!, I'm going to die?!"

"No Knuckles you'll be fine though you may feel like you will for a few days."

"Oh well then if you need me I'm going to take a three day nap."

Sonic, Tails, and Amy all let out a little checkle and sigh in relief Sonic then sees doctor Mia and goes to talk to her.

"How is everyone?" Sonic asks

"Everyone affected by the Zimis is doing fine including you sister and speaking of she woke up while you were dealing with Eggman."

"She did!? Can I see her?"

"Of course follow me."

Sonic and Doctor Mia make there way to a small room where the nurses moved Skylar too when Sonic started fighting Eggman she layed in a bed with a IV in her arm but other than that she looked fine and even started to feel better.

"Hey Skylar how you doing?"

"I still feel sick but other than that….meh could be worse."

"Gotta admit kind of gave me a scare earlier when you blacked out."

"Heh why you gotta worry about me so much."

"What?!, I'm your big brother it's my job."

"Whatever you say Sonic."

Sonic sits in a chair next to Skylar's bed and they continue to talk.

"So….what happened to me exactly?" Skylar asks confused

"Eggman kind of poisoned almost half the village including you with this poison called Zimis." Sonic starts

"But it gets better than Eggman tells me and Tails he also put some short of robotic virus in you that would've killed you if he achieved it."

"Sounds dark even for Eggman." Skylar comments

"That's what I said."

"So I'm assuming since I'm not dead that you and Tails were able to stop him."

"And Amy but yeah pretty much."

"Man I wish I was able to have a piece of that action."

"Yeah maybe next time."

Sonic and Skylar continue to talk for a bit before Sonic has to go he says his goodbyes and makes his way to his house to go take a nap and end his both interesting and strange day.

 **A/N: And here you have it the second chapter of crazy adventures hoped you like it and yes this chapter was shorting that the first one I'm going to try and keep chapter between 13-15 pages but there will be times I will go over that number so anyways hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you around later peeps**

 **Izzy**


	3. The Sonamy Date

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon Sonic and Amy were both sitting on a blanket at the beach talking and watching the seagulls fight over food.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Sonic asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's been a while since we did anything together, why not?"

"Well you do have a good point."

"And besides, Eggman hasn't been seen in a while so he probably on vacation or something."

"You know what I'm in, what's the plan?"

"Grab a bite to eat then maybe see a movie and get some ice cream."

"That sounds good."

"Did somebody say ice cream?" Skylar say coming out of nowhere.

Sonic and Amy jump at their surprise visitor but then immediately get over it.

"Yeah I did me and Amy are planning a date if you must know."

"Awww my big brother and his girlfriend are planning a date how cute."

"Oh shut up you brat."

"Whatever I have better things to do."

"Like what?" Sonic asks.

"Like watch TV with Carson or…."

"Or call Silver?" Sonic asks in a teasing tone.

"Okay I get it I'm leaving and by the way me and Silver or NOT DATING!"

"Whatever you say Skylar."

Skylar leaves mumbling something under her breath and Sonic and Amy go back to there conversation as if nothing happened.

"So does it sound like a plan?" Sonic asks.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great we can meet at meh burger later tonight if you want."

"Alright see you there."

Amy gets up and grabs her things and leaves Sonic does the same soon after heading back to his house to get ready for the date.

 **(With Sonic)**

Sonic is at his house with Tails getting ready for the date while looking in the mirror.

"You know Sonic I'm glad you and Amy finally got together," Tails says.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks.

"What I mean is that Amy had a major crush on you ever since you guys met."

"Really? Never noticed."

"How?!"

"I don't know! I didn't think of her like that until recently." Sonic answers.

"And speaking of, when are you going to ask Sticks on a date?"

"W...what?!" Tails exclaims, caught off guard.

"Come on Tails I see it, ever since she spent that one night at your house I see you go goo-goo eyes whenever you see her."

"I want to ask her out but...I don't know how."

"Just….ask Sticks if she wants to hang out and go see a movie or something."

"Well….I'll give a try, thanks for the advice Sonic."

"No problem Tails."

Sonic looks at his communicator and look at the time itv reads 6:35 PM, he quickly finished up, says his goodbyes to Tails and makes his way to meh burger once there he sits down and orders food for himself and Amy but minutes later after doing so he is greeted by an unexpected guest.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, looks like Skylar was right about your little date with Amy."

"Huh?"

Sonic turns his head around and is greeted with Carson with her arms crossed with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh Carson it's you."

"What?, not happy to see me?"

"No it's just I'm surprised to see you out and about by yourself I thought you hated mortals."

"I don't hate mortals….just the stupid ones."

"Sooo….99.9% of the plant?"

"Pretty much."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting food for me, Skylar, and Leo it's movie night."

"Oh…..well have fun I guess."

"Same with you I guess."

Carson leaves the table And sonic goes back to daydreaming for a few minutes until finally Amy arrives in a beautiful dark pink dress covered in colorful gemstones with her hair neatly put up in a little bun.

"Wow Amy…..you look beautiful." Sonic says while blushing

"Th…..Thanks and you look very handsome yourself."

"Heh, well I do like to dress to impress from time to time."

A hyena then walks over to Sonic and Amy's table with a pen and notepad.

"How can I take you order?" The waitress asks

"Ummm where's Dave?" Sonic asks

"Dave has the flu and I'm his replacement for the week."

"No offence but you look a little young to be working here." Amy comments

"Oh don't worry, the boss dude says I'm mature for my age."

"Ummm okay if you say so."

"But anyways how what can I get ya."

"Can we get two burgers and a large fries to share?"

"You bet be back in a bit."

The waitress leaves and Sonic and Amy just look at each other slightly confused.

"Where does Mr. Slate find these people?" Amy asks consurne

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Sonic says

Just then a crashing noise can be heard from the cooking area and a bunch of plates breaking.

"I'm okay, I just knocked over a few things."

"Okay now i'm worried."

About 15 minutes go by and the waitress comes back with the fries but says the the burgers will be out in another minutes but still Amy and Sonic begin eating the fries and laugh and talk but then the conversation goes from lighthearted to vary serious.

"Amy I just realized something." Sonic says

"What is it?" Amy ask consurned

"I just realized that if Shay never came back and kidnapped Sticks we would've never realized how much we really care for one another ."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well after we got into that fight we wouldn't even look at eachother but when Sticks was taken and we had to go to Dragon's peak to save her I realized that I kept pushing you away all those years because….I was scared of losing someone else I cared about."

"Sonic….why do you say that?"

"Face it Amy, the team nearly fell apart when Skylar first died the only reason it didn't was because Eggman started attack shortly after." Sonic says with his head down

"And if I'm being honest when we first found Sticks I almost felt as if it was Skylar saying everything's gonna be alright."

"I get it I think when we first lost Skylar it affected everyone." Amy starts

"But you know what?, everything's fine now!, Skylar's back, everyone is safe and everything has been great for all of us."

"Yeah you're right everything is great I have a amazing best friend a annoying but still great sister and I have you Amy."

"Awww Sonic."

Sonic and Amy then hear sniffing coming from the cooking area they turn around and see the waitress with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but….that was just the most romantic thing I've ever seen just the way you two love each other give me a weird smokey smell in my nose…..oh wait that's the food."

The waitress then quickly gets the burgers off the grill and puts them on two buns she then prepares the rest of the food and gives it to Sonic and Amy.

"Sorry for the burgers they're a bit on the well done side."

She then leaves and Amy and Sonic go back to a more lighthearted conversation and eat their food. Once done the Waitress comes back with the bill.

"Heh like I said sorry about the burgers."

"Don't worry about it ummm."

"Oh my names Cora."

"Well Cora like I said don't worry about just...try not to burn the place down until Dave comes back."

"Hey that's what Mr. Slate said when he gave me the job...weird."

Sonic and Amy then leave and make there way to the Movie theater but then Eggman come and he has his robots with him.

"Why hello you two love birds."

"Eggman what do you want?" Sonic asks annoyed

"I want to destroy you...duh."

"Can we do this tomorrow?, we're kinda in the middle of a date."

"Well that makes this even better."

The robots then surround Sonic and Amy and they both get into a attack pose with Amy grabbing her hammer.

"ROBOTS ATTACK!"

Eggman's robots then jump at them both but Sonic destroys them with his spin dash while Amy attacks them with her hammer but little did the two know that Eggman had a bigger plan up his sleeve. He the calls for a new robot that was roughly the size of Knuckles and it sneaks up behind Amy the robot the opens it stonge sucking Amy in it trapping her in a large plastic tube inside of the robot.

"SONIC!" Amy quickly cries out

Sonic turns around and sees Amy inside of the robot he quickly tries to spin dash it but is knocked back by a force field built with in the robot he then looks at Eggman furious.

"Let her go Egghead." Sonic demands

"NO, not until you say that I'm better than you."

"No way, I'm not gonna say that."

"Then you're not getting your girlfriend back."

The robot's feet then turn into small rockets and flies into the air Sonic just looks at Eggman with a death stare.

"When your ready to suender and say I'm better than you go to my lair but until then I'll keep Amy for safe keeping."

Eggman's eggpod then flies into the air following the robot that took Amy Sonic then quickly runs into the jungle calling Tails and Skylar.

"Tails, Skylar I need you both to meet me at my place Egghead just kidnapped Amy."

"Oh no that's not good!" Tails says worried

"Don't worry big bro I'm on my way."

"Yeah I'll be there too."

Just then Sonic, Tails, and Skylar's commentators all go off while flashing green this confused Sonic and Skylar."

"What the heck?!"

"Tails what was that?" Skylar asks

"It was the new SOS system when it's activated it send a emergency signal to everyone I built it into our commentators 3 weeks ago remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember." Sonic says

"Why is it flashing green?" Skylar asks

"Hold on let me check."

Tails messes with his commentator for a few bit but then a few seconds later he starts to freck out.

"OH NO!"

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asks consurne

"The person who sent the SOS was Sticks."

"Egghead must've taken her too." Skylar proclaims

"Wait if Eggman was the one who took Sticks that might mean…..SKYLAR WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I just left my house why?"

"Skylar get to my place NOW!?"

"Wait why?...AHHHHH"

Skylar's commentator then is suddenly is turned off but no SOS goes to Sonic and Tails commentators.

"This is not good." Tails says

"Where are you?" Sonic asks

"I just arrived at your place I'll wait inside."

"Okay I'll be there in a few."

Sonic then super speeds as fast as he can and arrives at his house in record time and sees Tails who looks just as worried as he does.

"Did Skylar call you?" Sonic asked worried

"No I've been trying to call her ever since she suddenly went quiet."

"You think Egghead got her too?"

"I hope not."

Just then a pink blur super speed into Sonic house only stopping when slamming into Tails but to Sonic and Tails's relief the pink blur is revealed to be Skylar.

"SKYLAR?!" Tails says shocked

"Yep…..just about." She says slightly in pain

"What happened?" Sonic asks

"Egghead happened, he tried to suck me into this weird robot but I was able to get away before he could."

"Then why did you suddenly hang up on your commentator?"

"It got destroyed as I was getting away."

"But overall are you okay?

"Other then slamming into Tails I'm fine."

Skylar get off Tails and sits in the chair next to him, Sonic then sits in the last chair

"Okay so what's the plan?" Tails asks

"We need to somehow distract Eggman while someone gets Amy and Sticks."

"What if one one us pretends to be a sales person while the other two sneak into his lair?" Skylar says

"Skylar that would never work, Eggman's too smart for that." Tails tells her

"Really!, have you met the dude?! he once though a dummy was the real Sonic."

"Actually,...it might work."

"Huh?

"Wait really?" Skylar ask

"Yeah…..here's the plan."

Sonic,Tails, and Skylar all whisper to each other discussing a plan to save Amy and Sticks and to save Sonic's ego.

 **(With Sticks and Amy)**

As Sonic and the other were planing Amy was in a holding cell trying to break down a wall using her hammer with little luck but suddenly Amy hears a noise coming towards the cell she quickly hides her hammer and tries to look normal. The noise gets closer and it is reval to be the robot that took her earlier it opens the cell door and ejects someone from it's chamber and as quick as it came the robot left and Amy goes to see who or what the robot threw in the cell and is surprised to see Sticks getting up from the ground mumbling something to herself.

"Sticks?" Amy says surprised

"Amy?!, What are you doing here."

"Me and Sonic were on a date and that...thing kidnapped me." Amy explains

"What about you?"

"I was preparing my doomsday bunker for the inevitable alien invasion when that robot came and shucked me into it's chamber!, I thought it was going to use me for it twisted robot experiments."

"Ummm that makes sense….i guess."

"But if I'm being serious how are we going to get out?"

"I have no clue, I've been trying to knock down a wall with my hammer but the metal seems to be too strong."

"Wait?, you have your hammer!"

"I was able to sneak it in I guess Eggman didn't program the robot to search people."

"Why not break the bars?" Sticks suggest

"Already tried, they won't budge either." Amy answers

"Oh."

Sticks and Amy think for a moment trying to figure out a way to escape when Amy is able to spot a vent on the ceiling and a idea pops into her mind.

"Sticks take a look." Amy says pointing at the vent

"Hey that looks like a vent."

Sticks it IS a vent."

"Ohhhh…..I don't get it."

"What I'm trying to say is if one of us can get in the vent systems they can stop eggman and free the other."

"I get now but it looks really high."

"We can stack up the stuff in the cell."

"Already on it!"

Sticks quickly grabs everything in the cell and starts to make a small hill so they can reach the vent within only 30 seconds Sticks was able to get everything in the room and stack it up in one pile and they only thing Amy can do is look both shocked and a little amused.

"Alright that should be anything!"

"But will it be able to hold us both?"

"Ummmm Yeah totally….I hope."

"That answer does not make me feel better." Amy says now worried

Amy and Sticks both slowly begin to climb the mountain of things until they reach the very top trying their best to not knock the whole thing over Amy they grabs her hammer ready to hit the door of the vent

"The vent looks really small up close." Sticks says

"Well lets hope at least one of us can fit."

Amy begins light hitting the vent trying to pry it open she get about a quarter of the way in when suddenly the door once again opens and they both begin to panic.

"Oh no it could be Eggman!" Amy says

"Or worse...THE ROBOT!"

Before they both can even figure out what the do the pile begins to crash down causing them both to crash onto the floor and getting buried in almost everything.

"Owww that could've been a more softer landing." Amy said in pain

"You can say that again."

"Well, Well trying to escape I see." Eggman says

"NO! We were just…...play an extreme version of jenga." Sticks says trying to convince Eggman

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough of fall for that?"

"Ummmm maybe a little?"

"Why you little….ROBOT!"

The robot comes ready to listen to Eggman's command.

"Bring these two upstairs and put them in the mobile cages….and make sure the badger's is REALLY small."

The robots nods and unlocks the cell doors and grabs the two taking them up the stairs they both sight and Amy gets a little upset

"Sticks did you really have to say that!" Amy says annoyed

"What?!, I only called him a little dumb."

"Not helping the point!"

Amy sighs again and looks down at the floor.

"Let's just hope the others come for us soon."

"I'm sure they will expectedly if Sonic has anything to say about the whole situation."

"How are you so sure?"

"Trust me Amy this isn't my first time in a kidnapping situation I know what I'm doing.

"Last time you were in a kidnapping situation you almost turned against us!"

"You know what let's just pretend I didn't say anything."

Both Amy and Sticks remain quiet both hoping that someone ANYONE is coming for them.

 **(With Sonic, Tails, and Skylar)**

Meanwhile, Sonic,Skylar,and Tails are just outside of Eggman's base getting ready to put there plan into action with Skylar wearing a fake italian mustache with a fancy and a business suit

"I really don't think Eggman is going to fall for it." Tails says

"Tails quit worrying just let me do my thing you get two get your girlfriends." Skylar tells him.

"Skylar I swear if we weren't on a rescue mission I would be burying you in the dirt." Tails say extremely annoyed

"You two clam down let's just get this done and over with." Sonic says

"Gesh whatever you say grumpy face."

Tails and Sonic hide behind a few rocks while Skylar knocks on the door. A few seconds go by and Eggman opens the door.

"Huh? What do you want?" Eggman asks annoyed

"Hello good sir I am a representative of the modern evil lairs society and I came here to say that we have chosen YOU to be on this months cover."

"REALLY?!, I can't believe it please come in and allow me to give you a tour."

"Of course I would love that."

Eggman and Skylar walk into Eggman's lair but Skylar leaves to door open so Sonic and Tails can follow them in but the only thing Tails can do is looks at the open door completely baffle.

"B…..but how did that work?!"

"Well when you've been fighting Egghead for as long as I have you tend you know his weaknesses."

"W...what but I…...you know what forget it!"

Sonic lightly laughs to himself and they both sneak into Eggman's lair and they hide behind a large plant trying to scout out the main room Tails quicks points outs Amy and Sticks in the two cages towards the back of the room.

"Sonic I see them they're in the back." Tails says pointing at them

"Good let's get over to them and quick."

"Sounds good."

Sonic picks up Tails and quickly runs across the main room to Amy and Sticks they go towards the cages with smiles going on the two's faces

"Sonic Tails man am I happy to see you two." Sticks says

Ummm just a quick question, was that Skylar in a fake mustache?" Amy asks confused

"Yeah it was….trust me I'm still surprised that worked." Tails answers

"You know what knowing Skylar I kinda half expected it." Amy replies

"Alright no more chit chat let's get you guys out before Egghead finds out that Skylar is actually a representative of the modern evil lairs society." Sonic tells everyone

Sonic quickly breaks down the two cages releasing Sticks and Amy they then begin to go to the exit but Eggman is making his way down the stair with Skylar trying to stop him.

"Wait ummm why don't you show me the rest of the upstairs?" Skylar asks

"I would love to but the rest is a complete mess why don't you come back and I can show you another…..time."

Eggman looks at Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Sticks with a look of rage everyone is silent but Sonic waves a little hello while smiling in dread.

"What the?!, what's the meaning in all of this?!"

"Ummmm we just…..wanted to stop and say hi so now we did and we'll all just be on our way." Tails says making his way towards the exit but Eggman stop him

"Hold it right there fox boy you all are not leaving so easily."

Eggman then looks at Skylar still thinking its not her

"I'm so sorry good sir I just have a PEST PROBLEM I need to DEAL WITH!"

"No I'm sorry Egghead."

"Wait?...WHAT!"

Skylar rips off the fake mustache revealing her true identity she then rips off the suit with her normal clothes underneath and Eggman gasp

"You're…...you're NOT a representative of the modern evil lairs society?" Eggman asks heartbroken

"Nope, Sorry Eggman."

Skylar runs over to Sonic and gives him a fist bump they both grin at Eggman while he looks at everyone with rage with his face turning red.

"ROBOT!" Eggman yells

The robot come running over to Eggman and looks at him

"Take care of these pest AND LOCK THEM UP!"

Eggman goes into the other room while the robot's eyes turn red his hands turn into tasers and starts shooting while the others run and duck for cover.

"You think Egghead's mad?" Skylar asks

"I think he's more then mad." Tails answers

"Ummm guys can we focus on how the heck we're going to stop the robot from getting us all?!" Amy asks

"Don't worry I'll just use my fire dash."

"Skylar wait DON'T!"

Skylar runs at the robot ready to prepare a fire dash but the robot grabs her by the hoodie and holds her up so they are looking eye to eye.

"Hey ummmm so can you not throw me across the room?"

The robot looks at Skylar and idmentally throws her to the other side of the room slamming into the wall leaving a dent

"Skylar are you okay?!" Tails asks worried

"Ahhhhh why is the room spinning?" Skylar asks in a daze

"She'll be fine." Sonic tells Tails

Just then Tails comes up with an idea on how to defect the robot and a small smile covers his face.

"Guys I think I might have a idea." Tails says

"What is it?" Sticks ask

"I might be able to deactivate the robot if someone can destact it while I go in from behind."

"Don't worry bud I think I might be able to help." Sonic says

"How?"

"Watch and learn my friend."

Sonic runs out of cover and yells at the robot getting it's attention. Sonic then begins running around the room while the robot tries to hit Sonic with a taser beem while this is happening, Tails is able to jump on the robot and opens it's back panel.

"Man this is more wiring than I thought there way going to be." He says to himself

Tails then begins to mess with the wiring trying to deactivate the robot as fast as he can but unfortunately for him the robot figures out what Tails is doing and throws him off his back but luckily, Tails is caught by an unknown person before slamming into the wall.

"You okay?" Skylar asks while letting Tails go

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the catch."

"No problem."

"I need to get behind the robot, you think you can help?"

"Hop on I think I can help."

Tails hop on Skylar's back and she super speed around the room. She then begins circling the robot making it confused and giving Tails enough time to hop back onto the robot and finish the job. Now with the robot shut downed Sonic and Skylar begin smashing it to pieces with Sticks and Amy finishing the job as there pay back

"Finally that stupid robot is destroyed." Skylar says

"You can say that again." Sticks responds

"Well let's get out of here before Egghead comes back." Sonic tells everyone

"Agree." Tails answers

Everyone leaves Eggman's lair as quickly as they all can until they all reach Sonic's house. They all sit down and take deep breaths and sigh and relief.

"You two okay?" Skylar asks Amy and Sticks

"Yeah where fine just wasn't expecting me and Sonic's date night to end like this." Amy answers

"Well I'm just glad you guys are okay." Skylar says

"We appreciate your guys help." Sticks tells them

"Ummm it was nothing really…..I'm just…...glad you're okay." Tails says blushing

"Awwwww Tails is embarrassed because he saved his girlfriend."

"Oh that's it!"

Tails runs after Skylar trying to tackle her but she runs away and the two resume to run outside with Tails looking like he wants to murder Skylar. Everyone else laughs at the sight and begin to poke fun at the situation ending a stressful night on a high note


End file.
